Waiting for the Night
by GinnyWho
Summary: Essentially the same story as my previous story Amnesia, but re-vamped and edited, because the original writing was horrible in the first few chapters, and I think you deserve a better quality story than that. Loki is banished and sent to Earth for his crimes in the Avengers with no memory of who he is, but soon, Chaos ensues, (as it always does) and he must ally with the Avengers.
1. Fallen

**AN: So this is Amnesia, but I wasn't happy with it, so I changed it. :) I think my writing quality has changed since I began this story, and I wanted to give you guys a better quality version. Oh, things are also going to be slightly changed, because the storyline I was working with was just getting boring to me, so I hope you enjoy. **

Banishment, of course. The only thing that softhearted fool Odin could stand to do as punishment. Loki scoffed internally, the heavy silver device weighing down his tongue. No chance to plead his case was given, not that he had expected, or wanted to beg for mercy.

As he felt his powers draining away from him, and the bond around his mouth dissolved, Loki laughed, a dry cackle echoing through the judgement chamber.

"You see fit to drain me of my powers and banish me as you did your son? How charming,_ Father_, to give a Jotunn the same grace you give the most beloved of the Aesir. You really think I shall find love and repent as that fool did? I am not of such a nature."

The council, whose voices had been a hushed, whispered murmur, suddenly grew silent, and the chamber echoed Loki's words unobstructed.

"I would destroy Asgard before I would return to you, mollified by the love of some human witch, more in love with stars than the man who loves her."

Thor stood, "You shall not speak such ill of her in my presence." He boomed.

Loki laughed again, cutting him off. "What are you going to do, Thunderer? Force me to apologize? You owe her more of an apology than I, do you not? Or is it untrue that your 'reunion' with the Lady Sif was not so innocent as you would have us all believe?"

Thor hefted Mjolnir threateningly, and Loki outstretched his arms, "What have I to lose? Kill me."

"Enough!" Odin roared. "Thor, cease this petty squabble with your brother. And Loki..." He turned to the other. "May you learn humility on Earth." He tapped his younger son's head with Gungnir, and Loki began to fade from sight.

"GABRIEL!" A beefy man roared, "You're keeping customers waiting, stop day-dreaming and get back to work!"

With a start, Gabriel pushed himself off the counter and shook himself together. Sleeping on the job. He'd never done that before. Damn, he was hung over. Why else would he have had such a horrid headache?

He grabbed the tray sitting in front of him, and stumbled out to the main area of the restaurant to his table.

"Terribly sorry, ladies, anything else I can get you today?" He asked apologetically. "Your number." One of them chirped, handing him a napkin. Gabriel grinned and hastily scribbled it down. "Right, thanks Alivia!" He said, with a wink, before heading back into the kitchen.

Eric was waiting for him and slapped his back. "Look at that, my boy finally got her number!"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel shrugged. "She's cute, but have you heard what they talk about over their coffee? Not much in the brains department. Besides, I've heard her. "Guys with British accents are like, sooo dreamy." He shrugged. "Ready?" He asked with a grin.

Eric shook his head. "No, we are NOT doing this again. I mean, come on, Gabe!"

"Fuck's sake, live a little!" Gabriel cajoled, "Boss is out for his smoke break..."

Eric nodded, "Fine, but it's your ass this time."

The plan was simple, cream in the ice machine, say they were out of ice, and when the boss came to check, BOOM! Cream everywhere. Gabriel couldn't stand the man, so pranks of that nature were constantly going down. The clientele thought it was funny, and the shop was almost never empty when Gabriel was on shift, everyone wanting a glimpse of the shenanigans.

However, the prank never came to pass, as the customers started muttering amongst themselves, "He's coming HERE!" "Nah, he'll go by at the last second, just watch." "He's coming IN!"

Gabriel looked out from the kitchen and his draw dropped open in shock. Tony Stark was in the coffee shop. He quickly shoved Eric aside and headed out to greet him. "Is there anything I can do for you today, Mr. Stark?" He asked, readying his pen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was the abrupt, threatening response.

"Perhaps you mistake me, sir..." Gabriel trailed off. Seeing Stark up close was... strange. It was such a familiar face, but Gabriel knew he'd never met the man before.

"Tell me what you're doing here, Loki, before I take you into SHIELD myself."

Putting up his hands in a gesture of surrender, Gabriel murmured, "Not in here, Mr. Stark, please." The customers were getting suspicious, and several pictures were snapped. "My name is not Loki, I swear to you, but if you do not order something and stop threatening me, I will call the police."

"Ohh, answer a threat with a threat, that's just like you. More passive aggressive than I remember, but I've done research, Loki. How easily you can lie, and make yourself believed."

A cold shudder went through Gabriel at those words, familiarity, and something strangely like hunger.

"I don't normally like pet names on the first date, but I suppose I shall have to make an exception for you." He purred softly. "Now, I will go with you, but only to prevent any damages to our customers. I know I am innocent of any blame you shall put on me, so it is in my favor if this is resolved quickly."

A barely perceptible smirk twisted half of Tony's mouth. "About as innocent as a two bit whore, Loki."

****Gabriel lashed out and punched Tony in the face, angrier than he'd ever been,then suddenly, everything went dark.


	2. Dream A Little Dream of Who?

Gabriel came to slowly, hearing hushed voices around him first, before opening his eyes to the white blankness of a hospital room, and the voices stopped. He glanced around, and there were several people in suits in various positions around the room, and even, frighteningly enough, two heavily muscled men with guns. Who did they think he was to have set up such a ring of protection?

The agent closest to him was familiar, and after a more careful glance, revealed to be Alivia from the coffee shop that morning. "So, you're into patients and nurses? I think I can handle that…" He tried, his jest falling flat to even his own ears. He fell silent again, glancing about the room. It appeared to be a normal hospital room, despite the abundance of security, and the IV drip in his arm containing a strange, luminescent substance.

"You can leave now." Came a voice, and Gabriel turned to see a figure in black, with an… eyepatch? What, had he been kidnapped by a bunch of secret agent pirates?

"Sir, if you can kindly explain why I am here, I would appreciate it. It's not every day that someone gets abducted by Iron Man and wakes up surrounded by armed men!"

The figure sighed. "Tony was right, you're really milking it. Look, Loki, we know it's you, so cut the innocent doe eyes. We know you somehow managed to slip out of Asgard's grasp. For once the council was right. We should have kept you here."

Gabriel shrugged. "You're spewing fairy tales to me, Captain." He sighed, "What is this stuff, anyway?" The liquid almost seemed drawn to his skin, pulled by an unseen force.

The man was about to answer when the door nearly flew off its hinges. "Fury, I must speak with you immediately." A voice boomed, and Gabriel winced as the blond man entered. God, whatever that serum was, it was giving him a splitting headache.

Gabriel fell back against his pillows as the two men left the room, speaking urgently about something. He sighed, hoping he still had a job after what had happened at the shop. After several minutes, in which Gabriel had considered trying to slip away, the two returned, and Eyepatch removed the IV. "It seems there was a mistake."

Gabriel sat up completely, "You bet your ASS there was a mistake, sir. One of your pet heroes decided that I was a threat, after giving him no threat, no harm. And apparently, one of my best customers works for you. How long have I been considered such a threat?"

Fury shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We want to offer our sincere apologies for what happened, and… as your manager fired you when we took you away, we would like to offer you a job working at Avenger's Tower. Some of the girls, Alivia included, can vouch for the deliciousness of your cooking. You will be completely compensated for any lost salary, and your pay will be considerably more than what you are currently making. We have six super-humans to feed, finding a cook is harder than you'd think. You'd be given your own set of rooms, and help moving."

Gabriel couldn't believe his ears. "Why would you do that? I can find work on my own…" The blond man glanced at Fury, before saying, "Certainly, but would anyone make you so fine an offer?" "Might I have time to consider?" Gabriel asked, getting slowly out of the bed. He nodded. "Of course."

Gabriel stepped shakily to the bathroom just to the left of his bed and closed the door. His head was still buzzing painfully, and he splashed some cold water onto his face, before reaching for a towel. A sudden movement in the mirror caused him to look up, and suddenly his own face morphed before him, into a twisted, evil, grinning mask, eyes gleaming madly. "Take the job. Get me closer." A voice not unlike his own hissed, before it melted away, and Gabriel passed a hand in front of his eyes. "As if my life couldn't get weirder…" He murmured, before stepping out. "I will take the job." He replied. "I'll pack up tonight."

Thor gave him an uneasy look, before clapping. "Well then. We shall prepare for your arrival. I daresay someone shall come to get you tomorrow around noon, yes, Fury?" The other man nodded, and Gabriel made his way out of the room, and was escorted out of the building by a guard.

Gabriel had very little in the way of possessions, and his things were packed quickly, other than the furniture that had come with the apartment and his cat, Sleipnir. He curled up on the faded green couch, the large gray tomcat in his lap. His head continued to ache, and at one point while packing, he fancied he had seen a pair of eyes watching him.

His dreams that night were nothing short of insane, dreams of himself handling knives and daggers and all manner of weapons with the absolute greatest care, lovingly and delicately sharpening each of them, and naming them by strange and fantastical names that he neither had heard before nor understood. He dreamt of blood, death, destruction, lies, and when he woke, he was unrested, and found himself wishing that he had not slept at all. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and looked at his phone. "Sweet shit!" He yelled. It was already ten minutes to noon. He'd fallen asleep at a decent time, but his dreams had apparently caused him to sleep much later than he ought. He ate a muffin he'd bought a couple of days before, and moved his boxes down to the entryway of the building. He'd wrapped things up with his landlady the day before, and sat there waiting for his ride.

At almost one o'clock, Gabriel was getting impatient, and was considering calling the number on the otherwise blank card, but something held him back and whispered, "_Patience."_ Gabriel was considering taking his things back upstairs and not moving, when a large red car pulled up outside the apartment. "You there, or am I going to have to drive away?"

Gabriel couldn't believe his ears. After what had happened the day before, they had the audacity to send Stark to get him? He opened the door and dragged out his things, Sleipnir bouncing after him. "Where's your driver?" He asked, after he'd finally managed to shove all the things into the back of the car. "Or are you slumming today?" He doubted he owed anything to Stark at this point, even if their encounter the day before had spawned this new job.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and grimaced at the cat. "He's going to shed everywhere…" He muttered, "Whatever, it's your cat. Let's go." He ignored the 'slumming' comment. "I thought you'd appreciate having the hottest driver in town, Gabe."

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, when the 'hottest driver in town' is the man who lost you a job you highly enjoyed, it puts a damper on things."

Tony grinned and started the car, turning up the music and revving the engine. "Well, I would say that I'm sorry for what I did… but problem is, I'm not."


End file.
